1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an absorption refrigerating/heating apparatus or airconditioner and particularly, an absorption refrigerating/heating apparatus for heating at high efficiency with a heat pump in an ordinary heating mode and, when the outside air temperature is too low to pump up heat, shifting to a direct flame heating mode to maintain the heating capacity to a desired level, and improving an efficiency in the direct flame heating mode.
2. Description of the Related Art
Disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication Nos. Hei 1-47714 and Hei 7-96977 and Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. Hei 6-2980 are prior art absorption heat-pump apparatus and absorption refrigerating/heating water apparatus comprising, an evaporator for accommodating a refrigerant, an absorber for accommodating a solution which includes an absorbent for absorbing a refrigerant vapor generated in the evaporator, a regenerator for heating a portion of the solution to extract the refrigerant vapor for recovery of the concentration of the absorbent in the solution, a condenser for condensing the refrigerant vapor extracted and passing the refrigerant to the evaporator, which are commonly used for airconditioning. An absorption refrigerating/heating apparatus which performs in any of three modes; refrigerating, thermodynamic heating, and direct flame heating is depicted in Japanese Patent Publication No. Hei 6-97127.
The above mentioned conventional air-cooled type absorption refrigerating/heating apparatus will be low in the thermal efficiency when operated in a direct flame heating mode, thus increasing the running cost.